Before Summer Ends
by The Forgotten Whistleblower
Summary: Carries on directly from the end of Chipwrecked. Alvin is grounded for his reckless behaviour on the flight home from the island. Will he be able to prove that he can change before Summer ends? AxB, SxJ and TxE
1. Homeward Bound

**With the fourth _AATC_ film set to come out later this year, I thought I'd try my hand at continuing the story from where _Chipwrecked_ left off. **

**This is my first story for the site, so I'm excited to hear what you guys think of it! I'm not sure if I'll continue writing past the first chapter yet; I've got a few other stories that I'm planning out at the moment too, so I'll try get those up as soon as possible as well. **

**Thank you for being here, and please leave a review if at all possible! :) **

* * *

It had been four days since everyone was rescued from the island. The helicopter pilot that had picked them up had flown them to the closest airport. From there, Ian and Zoe had parted ways with the others. Dave had booked a hotel room nearby for a couple of nights, until he'd had a chance to sort out a flight back to L.A., and retrieve everyone's luggage from the cruise ship, which had luckily made a stop for a few days in a nearby harbor.

The Chipmunks and Chipettes had also made it in time to perform at the International Music Awards, which turned out to be quite a short distance from where they were staying. After everything they'd been through on the island, they were so glad to be back in front of the screaming crowds, doing what they loved most.

Today, they were on the plane, ready to head back home after their long, eventful vacation.

Presently, Dave was sprawled out on the floor of the cabin, having just been knocked over by a food cart. His head was raised slightly to look down the aisle at the culprit.

The cabin was silent as Alvin poked his head around the corner from the stewards' station, sporting a guilty grin. Dave sighed and looked down at the carpet, slowly getting up. He held onto the plastic armrest of his seat for support as he pushed the food cart out of the way.

Alvin cautiously scampered over to Dave, climbed up the side of his chair, and perching himself on the armrest. Dave looked down at him, eyebrows raised. Alvin slowly rubbed the back of his furry neck with his paw.

"Uh.. sorry about that, Dave." He chuckled nervously, avoiding eye contact.

Dave closed his eyes briefly and sighed again. "It's fine, Alvin. Just sit down." He said quietly.

Alvin quickly leapt across the aisle to his own armrest and climbed down into his seat next to Brittany, his mouth still twisted in a small smirk. Dave sat down and clipped his seatbelt together. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the back of his seat. It had been a long vacation, and he was exhausted. All he wanted to do now was sleep.

The pilot's voice crackled over the speakers above everyone. "Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen; this is your pilot speaking. To clear up any confusion that may have been caused, this flight will be travelling non-stop to Los Angeles. Seeing as we're a little behind schedule, we will now be beginning our taxi down the runway. Please make sure your seatbelt is fastened securely. Once again, we apologize for any confusion. Thank you."

The speakers crackled again as the announcement finished and a few of the passengers clapped and whistled softly.

The plane started moving along the tarmac, twisting and winding through the network of concrete paths, heading towards the runway.

Alvin put his seatbelt on, leaning back and sighing happily. He turned his head to the side, and Brittany was glowering back at him.

Alvin grinned at her. "You know, if you keep staring at me like that, your face is going to stay that way." He said.

Brittany ignored him. "Is this all just a big joke to you?" She snapped.

"Oh, just relax, Britt. Everything's fine! Didn't you hear the pilot?" Alvin replied, the smile never leaving his face.

Brittany didn't shift her gaze. "First of all, you're lucky we're not all being thrown off the plane after what you just did. And second, you could have really hurt Dave!"

Alvin tilted his head up and groaned. "The second thing was an accident, Britt. I didn't hurt Dave on purpose!"

Brittany huffed, flicking her auburn bangs with her paw in frustration. "That's not the point. You shouldn't have even been up there in the first place!"

Alvin shrugged. "Hey, a guy's gotta do _something_ to keep himself busy. Long flights are _so_ boring."

Brittany closed her magazine, pushing it to the side and facing Alvin again. "Do you ever stop to think about what you do, or does your brain just leave that part out?" She fired, raising her voice.

Alvin looked at her again and rolled his eyes. "Come on, Britt. I was just having a bit of fun, that's all!"

Brittany sighed. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again. Trying to talk to Alvin was impossible. He never listened to what she was saying; he just loved arguing with her. She turned back around to face the seat in front of her, crossing her arms. "Jerk." She spat.

Alvin chuckled to himself, clearly enjoying seeing Brittany annoyed.

As soon as they had left the island, Alvin and Brittany had returned to their old selves again. The way their friendship had grown during that time, building shelters and bonding together, had all but been forgotten. They were back to that 'love-hate' relationship they'd always had, teasing each other and arguing about everything.

But deep down, they both knew that the way they behaved around each other was what had brought them closer together in the first place. It was the reason they had grown to be more than 'just friends'.

Alvin leaned over the armrest towards Brittany. He pressed his elbow against it, looking at her. "Aw, don't be mad, Britt." He pouted mockingly.

Brittany said nothing, and continued to stare straight ahead.

Alvin stretched his arms out wide. "How about a hug?" He offered, trying to stifle a laugh.

Brittany didn't move. "Don't touch me." She snapped.

Alvin held his hands up in defense. "Whoa, no need to get feisty." He teased, giggling.

* * *

While Alvin and Brittany fought, Simon and Jeanette were having problems of their own in the seats next to them. Jeanette was panicking about the flight, and Simon was trying to calm her down.

"But.. but what if we crash or something?" Jeanette whispered as she looked down, her voice shaking. She had her head bowed towards her lap, and her arms were wrapped tightly around her knees.

Even though Jeanette had travelled on planes many times, being an international pop star, she'd always had a tremendous fear of flying. She hated everything about it; it made her feel so unsafe, being miles up in the air with nothing beneath her but a thin layer of metal. She'd told her sisters about it years ago, but Simon was only finding out about it today.

Simon had leaned over the armrest, and his head was inches away from hers. He looked down at the floor, speaking softly. "Jeanette, nothing like that's going to happen."

Jeanette bit down on her bottom lip, nodding. "I-I know. But.. but.. w-what if it does?" She asked.

Simon looked up at her. "It won't, I promise." He replied gently.

Jeanette turned her head towards him, remaining in the same crouched position. "A-are you sure, Simon?" She squeaked. She stared deep into his azure eyes, as if hoping to find the answer inside them.

Simon nodded. Hesitantly, he reached forward and gently placed his paw on her forearm, looking away slightly as he did so, before looking back at her. He was nervous, but it felt like the right thing to do. "Absolutely." He reassured her, smiling.

Jeanette looked down at Simon's paw, blushing. She smiled, looking back at him.

Ever since they'd met each other, Simon and Jeanette had been really good friends. They'd always shared a passion for knowledge, and they could talk to each other about almost anything. But, at the same time, they could both tell that they wanted it to be something more; the way they laughed together, the way they got nervous around each other. Alvin and Brittany had noticed it, too, and they never missed an opportunity to tease them about it when the other wasn't around.

"And I'll be right here the whole time." Simon continued.

Jeanette nodded, straightening up in her seat. "Thanks, Simon." She replied, still smiling.

Simon removed his paw and sat back up. He nodded, smiling back.

* * *

Sitting to the right of Simon and Jeanette were Theodore and Eleanor, whom, unlike Jeanette, were extremely excited about the flight.

"I can't believe it Theo, we're finally going home!" Eleanor squealed.

Theodore leaned back in his seat, spreading his arms out and looking up at the curved ceiling of the plane, sighing happily. "I thought we'd _never_ get off that island."

Eleanor rolled her eyes up in agreement. "Ugh, I know, right? I mean, it was kinda fun at first, being on the beach with everyone, but then I started missing home."

Theodore nodded. "Yeah, me too." He replied.

They were both silent for a couple of seconds, before Theodore spoke up again.

"I hope lunch comes soon." He complained, looking down and rubbing his rotund rump with his paws. "I'm _so_ hungry."

As if agreeing with him, his stomach grumbled loudly, making Eleanor giggle.

"So am I." She replied, smiling. "Maybe they'll have, like, a menu or something, and we'll be able to pick whatever we want."

Theodore moaned longingly at the thought. "I hope so! I'm gonna order everything on it!"

Eleanor giggled again. She thought Theodore was so cute when it came to food. "Well, maybe we could get something and.. share it together." She said quietly, blushing a little. She tilted her head to look over at him with large, emerald eyes.

Theodore turned and met her gaze, a look of excitement spreading across his small, chubby face. "Yeah, I'd really like that." He squeaked.

Theodore and Eleanor were still at an age where they didn't fully understand the concept of love and relationships, but they were still best friends, and they spent as much time together as they could. They found it so easy to talk to each other because they had so much in common.

Theodore had more of a softer, kinder side to him than his two older brothers did, and that was one of the reasons Eleanor liked him so much. He always knew how to make her smile when she needed it. And Eleanor knew exactly what to say to make Theodore feel better when he was feeling down. They both had huge hearts, and they were always beating for each other.

* * *

The plane had now arrived at its designated runway, and was accelerating rapidly. The tarmac quickly became a grey blur beneath its wheels.

On board, Dave had already fallen asleep. His hands were folded neatly across his chest, and his mouth was slightly hanging open.

Across the aisle, Brittany had gone back to reading her magazine, still ignoring Alvin. Alvin himself had given up trying to get her attention, and now had his eyes closed, resting quietly.

Over the other side of the row, Theodore and Eleanor began squeaking in excitement when they felt the plane beginning to move.

In between the other four with Simon, Jeanette had her head pressed against the back of her seat. She felt an extremely uncomfortable feeling building up inside her as the plane got faster. She felt her emotions beginning to well up. Her heart began beating faster in her chest. Her breathing became more rapid.

She reached over the armrest beside her and grabbed Simon's paw, squeezing it tight in hers as she shut her eyes. Tears began to leak from between her eyelids, leaving thin, silvery trails behind them. Her breathing was shaky, and incredibly shallow.

Simon snapped out of his thoughts as Jeanette grabbed him. He looked over at her, shocked at the state she was in. "J-Jean? Are you alright?" He whispered. Jeanette didn't move, her paw shaking softly in his.

He looked around at the others for help, but they all looked preoccupied. He didn't want anyone panicking unnecessarily. Slowly, he turned back to Jeanette, sighing quietly. He reached out timidly and placed his other paw on top of hers. "E-everything's okay, Jeanette." He said as gently as possible. "I'm right here. J-just breathe nice and slow."

Jeanette kept her eyes closed, nodding as tears continued to stream down her face from behind her glasses. She did her best to breathe in for longer, before exhaling slowly. She started feeling a little better as she kept breathing, each exhale longer than the last.

"That's it." Simon encouraged, patting her paw gently. "Just keep breathing..." He trailed off.

The plane began to tilt back slightly as it lifted off the ground, pushing everyone against the back of their seats.

Theodore and Eleanor cheered, Brittany held on to her magazine as it slid all over her seat, and Alvin continued mumbling to no-one in particular.

Jeanette bit down hard on her bottom lip, sobbing loudly as she realized that they were no longer on the ground. She was absolutely terrified.

Simon sighed quietly. It hurt to see her like this. He cared about Jeanette a lot, and he hated seeing her upset. He removed his paw from on top of hers and slowly began to stroke her arm. "Keep trying to breathe, Jean. I'm right here." He repeated softly.

Jeanette gripped Simon's paw tighter. With great effort, she parted her trembling lips.

"O-ok-kay." She sobbed, her eyes still firmly shut. She opened her mouth wider and began inhaling and exhaling deeply once again, her breath still shaking.

Brittany was still reading her magazine when she began to hear the sobs and hushed voices coming from next to her. She looked over next to her at Simon, who was leaning over the armrest on Jeanette's side, his back facing Brittany. He was blocking her view of whatever was going on, but it seemed to have something to do with Jeanette. Confused and a little concerned, Brittany reached over and tapped him on the shoulder.

Simon looked over at Brittany. His paws never left Jeanette as he continued to comfort her.

Brittany was starting to get worried. "What's going on, Simon? Is Jeanette okay?" She whispered.

Simon opened his mouth, hesitating for a couple of seconds, before replying. "I think so." He nodded. "She's.. she's just finding the flight a little rough."

"Oh." Brittany said quietly, looking down. She was aware of her sister's phobia. "She's always been like that. She gets a little panicky at first, but after the take-off, she's fine." Brittany paused, before smiling gently. "Thanks for being there for her, Simon."

Simon smiled back. He nodded again, before turning back around to Jeanette.

Brittany looked back down at her magazine. Even though they weren't actually _together_, she could tell that Simon and Jeanette both cared about each other a lot. Brittany sighed. Why couldn't she have that with Alvin? Alvin and Brittany _were_ together, and she knew he loved her.. in his own, weird way, but he never treated her like Simon treated Jeanette.

He never asked her if she was okay, or told her that he loved her. The only times he ever really got romantic with her was when they were making out. It made her feel cheap. It was as if he was just going through all the everyday relationship stuff just so he could get his paws on her body again. The rest of the time, he was either teasing her about something, or ignoring her completely.

Brittany looked over at Alvin, who was slumped against the back of his seat with his eyes shut, snoring softly. She sighed, looking back down at her magazine. She wanted to talk to him about it, but she knew now wasn't the time.

* * *

**I tried not to rehash too much on the events at the end of _Chipwrecked_, mostly to avoid spoiling it for those who haven't seen it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! **


	2. Jealous

**Aaaaand Chapter 2! Thank you to everyone who left all those wonderful reviews for Chapter 1; they all made me so happy! I was a little sceptical as to what people may think of my writing, seeing as this is my first piece, but it's great to see how warmly accepted it was! **

**The lovely review I received from 'Mrs. Seville' stated that my writing is "to the point". That's what I was afraid of, and it's actually one of the things I've been trying to avoid, haha! I absolutely agree, by the way; I sort of sensed it as I was writing. These first two chapters were written about a month ago, so they may hold a similar style, but once I start writing more chapters (if that's what the people want), I'm hoping they'll be, well, ****_less_**** to the point. **

**Anyways, if you want more chapters, or if you have ****_anything_**** to say about this story, or both, ****_please_**** review! :)**

* * *

Dave pushed the heavy cart through the airport, the seven sets of luggage piled precariously onto it. The Chipmunks and Chipettes were all perched on top of the pile, talking excitedly amongst themselves. They were thrilled to be back home.

Brittany sat at the front of the cart between her sisters, her legs dangling over the edge of one of the suitcases. "I missed L.A." She sighed happily. "It's been weeks since I've done my hair." She frowned as she reached up and ran a paw through her ponytail. "It's so tangled." She whined.

"I think it looks okay." Eleanor piped up, smiling at her.

Brittany smiled back. "Thanks Ellie, but it really needs a brush."

Jeanette shook her head. "We haven't even been off the plane for five minutes, and the first thing you think about is your hair." She laughed. She was feeling much better now that she was off the plane.

Brittany rolled her eyes at her. "Well, it's hideous! I look like I've been living on an island or something."

"But we were, Britt.." Eleanor replied, giggling slightly.

Brittany tutted. "Oh, you know what I mean." She paused, before turning to Jeanette, a mischievous smirk spreading across her face. "So, what's happening with you and Simon?"

Jeanette felt her cheeks heat up. "What? Oh, nothing.." She replied softly.

"Come on, Jean. " Brittany groaned. "It's _so_ obvious that you have a thing for him!" She looked over her shoulder at Simon, who was talking with his brothers at the other end of the cart, before looking back at her sister. "You two would be _so_ cute together!" She whispered.

Jeanette wrapped her arms around herself, blushing. "We're.. we're just friends."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "You go all giggly and gooey whenever he's around! You might as well be wearing a sign around your neck that says 'Marry me now'."

Jeanette turned her head away slightly, her blush growing darker by the second. Brittany laughed as she watched her.

After a few moments, Jeanette looked back at her. "What about you and Alvin?" She asked, desperate to change the subject. "You guys never really look.. happy around each other anymore."

Brittany's mood dropped a little when she heard Alvin's name. She paused, sighing. "We're fine, I guess. I just..." She turned her head a bit. "I just wish he'd show me he cares more. I.. I know he does, but he never really makes me feel.. I don't know.. special."

"Maybe you should talk to him about it. He'll understand." Eleanor squeaked, gently placing her paw on Brittany's shoulder. "Theo and I always tell each other everything."

Brittany nodded. "I know, you're right. I don't know when I should tell him, though."

Eleanor paused. "Just tell him tonight, when no one else is around." She suggested. "If you wait, it'll probably get worse."

A tiny smile crossed Brittany's lips. Her baby sister never ceased to amaze her. She always knew exactly what to say. "Thanks, Ellie."

Eleanor smiled back in reply.

Jeanette looked across at her. "How_ are_ things with Theo, Ellie? You guys are always talking together; it's really sweet."

Eleanor planted her paws behind her and leaned back a bit, her cheeks reddening. "I feel really good around him." She sighed happily. "He always listens to what I say, and he's really funny; he makes me laugh a lot. It's so fun talking to him!"

Brittany looked over at the boys again, before leaning closer to Eleanor. "Have you guys kissed yet?"

Jeanette gasped. "Brittany!" She whispered.

Brittany shrugged at Jeanette. "What? I'm just asking." She replied nonchalantly.

Eleanor sat up, flushing a deep shade of pink. "U-umm.." She panicked. "I haven't really.. thought about Theo like that before.." She said quietly, unsure where to look.

Brittany leaned back, her eyes widening slightly. "Really?"

Eleanor nodded, looking down at her lap.

"Brittany, you're embarrassing her!" Jeanette whispered.

Just as Brittany opened her mouth to speak again, Eleanor continued.

"Well, I've have been feeling... weird around him lately. He smiles at me sometimes, and.. and I feel all shaky inside.. and my heart gets really fast, and.. it never used to happen." She replied, looking up at Brittany with innocent eyes.

Brittany placed her paws over her own heart. "Aww, that's so adorable, Ellie!" She squeaked.

Jeanette rolled her eyes at Brittany, even though she couldn't see her.

Meanwhile, Alvin, Simon and Theodore were perched underneath Dave at the rear of the cart, eyeing the girls carefully.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Simon asked. "They're acting strange."

Alvin nodded, his paws stuffed into the pockets of his red hoodie. "Maybe I should go talk to them."

Simon shook his head. "Whatever it is, I doubt they'll want _you_ asking about it, Alvin."

Alvin grinned at his brother. "C'mon Si, you know I'm a great listener!"

Simon rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. Anyway, it's probably something private. We should just give them some space."

Theodore nodded. "Yeah Alvin, they might get angry or something if you go over there."

Alvin chuckled, patting him on the shoulder. "Oh Theo, you still have so much to learn. First of all, Jeanette and Eleanor don't_ get_ angry; they're too nice for that. And Brittany I can handle! I mean, sure, she's mad at me a lot, but I don't let it get to me. The ladies have no power over the great Alvin Seville!" He pulled his paws out of his hoodie and held his arms up, pretending to flex his muscles.

Simon shook his head again. "Have you ever thought about _why_ Brittany gets mad at you?"

Alvin lowered his arms, shrugging. "She's probably just jealous of how amazing I am."

Simon looked over at Alvin properly, raising an eyebrow. "Somehow, I doubt it's that." He paused briefly, before speaking again. "Actually, it's probably because of the way you treat her all the time."

Alvin's eyes widened a little in shock. "What do you mean, Si?"

Simon closed his mouth, exhaling through his nose. "I mean, the way you talk to her, the way you guys argue about everything. All I'm saying is that she might not.. like it."

Alvin shook his head. He could understand what Simon was trying to say, but he knew Brittany. She never took any of that stuff seriously. They _did_ argue a lot, but it was all in fun. He knew she knew that. And even if he was hurting her, he'd be able to tell, wouldn't he?

"Nah, Brittany's cool with it." He replied. "We talk to each other like that all the time! And besides, she'd tell me if something was wrong."

Simon crossed his arms over his blue sweater, looking away; he didn't want to start an argument. "Whatever you say, Alvin."

* * *

As his brothers talked, Theodore was looking around the airport. He noticed two men walking straight toward their cart. His eyes widened as he looked up at Dave.

"Dave?" He squeaked.

Dave looked down. "Yes, Theo?

"Wh-who are they?" He pointed at the men, who were getting closer.

Dave looked up and followed Theodore's finger. He looked a little worried when he saw them. They were dressed in identical uniforms.

"I'm not sure.. they look like security guards." Dave replied, keeping his eyes on them. "They probably just want to talk about something."

Dave stopped pushing the cart as the men walked up beside him. The Chipmunks and Chipettes went silent as they approached, looking up at them.

"Good afternoon, sir." One of the guards said, grabbing his belt with both hands. "We need you to follow us, please."

Dave let go of the cart, looking at both of them. "What's this about, guys?"

"We just need you to come with us, sir. We'll explain everything soon." The other guard replied.

Dave was worried, but he nodded slowly. "Okay." He said.

The men began walking back through the airport. Dave turned the cart around and followed them.

The Chipettes scampered over to join the boys at the back of the cart, looking up at Dave.

"What's going on, Dave? Brittany asked.

Dave looked down at her and shrugged. "I don't know yet, Brittany. I'm sure everything's fine." He said, before looking back up. Everyone else remained silent.

The guards eventually stopped at a door marked 'Authorised Personnel Only'. One of them pulled out a keycard and swiped it against a panel next to the door. It beeped once, and there was a soft click.

The other guard pushed the door open, turning to Dave. "We just need to ask you a couple of questions, sir. It won't take long."

Dave nodded again. He left the cart next to the door, looking down at the Chipmunks and Chipettes.

"Just wait here, guys. I'll be back soon." He said, before turning and following the guards into the room. The door swung closed, clicking shut behind them.

The Chipmunks and Chipettes were all silent for a few moments, staring at the door.

"W-what do you think it's about?" Eleanor squeaked, looking around at everyone else.

Simon shrugged. "Whatever it is, I'm sure Dave's gonna be fine."

"Wait." Brittany snapped, her eyes narrowing in anger. "I know what this is about.." She turned and marched over to Alvin, shoving him backwards.

Alvin stumbled, grabbing onto the cart's rail for support. "What the hell, Britt?" He yelped in surprise.

"This is all because of what you did on the plane!" She exclaimed, clenching her paws.

Alvin let go of the rail and straightened himself up, sliding his paws into his hoodie. A worried look momentarily crossed his face, before it was replaced with a large grin. "Oh, calm down, Britt, it's probably nothing." He replied casually.

Brittany felt her face heating up. She dug her claws deep into her palms. She hated how he was so laid-back about everything. "Don't tell me to calm down!" She shot back. "This is your fault and you know it! Dave could get arrested!"

Simon stepped forward, nodding. "Brittany's right, Alvin. This is serious."

Alvin rolled his eyes up, groaning. "Spare me the lecture, Si."

Simon pursed his lips. "You don't get it, Alvin; you've never got it. Everything you do, every time you mess something up, Dave has to deal with it, and you get to walk away. He gave us a home, he gave us food, he gave us our careers. We'd all be nothing without him." He looked around at everyone else, who responded with nods, their heads tilted toward the floor. He turned back and stared seriously into Alvin's eyes. "He's given everything for you, and he's still giving, but that still doesn't seem to be enough."

"Hey, that's not true! I care about Dave a lot!" Alvin responded, raising his voice.

"Yeah? Well why don't you try showing it some time?" Brittany retorted as she crossed her arms.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realise you were perfect!" Alvin fired back sarcastically.

"Guys..." Jeanette said softly.

Brittany ignored her, her eyes glued to Alvin's. "Well, you're the only one that causes trouble!" She shouted back.

Alvin paused, his gaze faltering. "Y-you're just jealous because I'm more popular than you!" He blurted out.

Everyone else froze, slowly turning to look at Brittany.

Brittany remained still for a couple of seconds, staring at Alvin. She felt her eyes beginning to narrow. "What did you say?" She asked. Her voice was quiet, but Alvin could sense the fury in it.

Her words were met with silence as Alvin continued to look at her. He looked uncomfortable. No, not just uncomfortable... afraid.

Alvin shrank back, stooping slightly as he tilted his head up at Brittany. "Um, uh... nothing?" He stammered awkwardly, flashing her a nervous grin.

Brittany felt herself starting to shake with rage. That was it. She'd had enough. "I'LL SHOW YOU JEALOUS!" She screamed, stepping up to him and raising her paw. Alvin stumbled backwards as she approached.

"Brittany, don't!" Eleanor squeaked.

Sensing what was about to happen, Simon quickly stepped in front of Brittany, his arms stretched out.

Brittany tried to step around him, but Simon was too quick. He moved again and blocked her path. "Get out of the way, Simon." She growled through clenched teeth.

Simon shook his head. "Brittany, don't go doing anything you'll regret later." He replied calmly.

"Oh, I'm not going to regret it." She snarled.

Behind Simon, Alvin slid his paws back into his hoodie, returning to his original, cocky stance. His lip quivered as he stared at Brittany, trying in vain to keep himself from smirking.

Brittany tried to lunge forward at Alvin, but Simon blocked her again..

He looked back, shooting his brother a dirty look. He turned again to face Brittany, sighing. "Brittany, please.. it's not worth it." He whispered.

Brittany stayed put for a few seconds, pursing her lips as she breathed heavily. She sighed slowly, closing her eyes and nodding.

Gingerly, Simon lowered his arms, staying silent.

Brittany turned and walked back over to the other side of the cart. She sat down, facing out into the airport, her legs crossed.

Jeanette and Eleanor glanced nervously at Alvin and Simon, before scurrying over to join their sister.

"Brittany, a-are you okay?" Eleanor asked quietly, sitting down beside her. Jeanette sat down on Brittany's other side.

Brittany remained silent. She nodded, biting down on her bottom lip.

"Brittany, please talk to us." Jeanette said, placing a paw on her sister's shoulder.

Brittany remained still for a few seconds, before suddenly burying her face in her paws. Her tiny body shook softly as she began to sob.

"Aw, Brittany!" Eleanor sympathised, reaching over and wrapping her arms around her.

Brittany leaned sideways and rested her head on Eleanor's shoulder as she cried. "I... I j-just wish he'd think about other p-people more... esp-pecially me!" She wailed through shallow breaths.

Jeanette moved her paw and began rubbing Brittany's back. "Alvin cares about you a lot, Brittany. He just... has his own way of showing it."

"But it hurts so much when he talks to me like that." Brittany replied. "He just says whatever he wants to make me angry, a-and then he laughs at me."

Jeanette paused. "Maybe he finds you more... attractive when you're mad."

Brittany slowly tilted her head up at Jeanette, her eyes and cheeks glistening with tears. "R-really?" She whispered.

Jeanette nodded, smiling softly. "Yeah, I think so. He might not even realize it. But I've seen the way he looks at you, Britt. He loves you so much."

"But why can't he just say nice things to me? I'm still attractive when I'm nice, right?" Brittany spluttered.

Jeanette looked away, not knowing what else to say. There was silence between them for a few moments, before Eleanor spoke up.

"Talk to him tonight, Britt." She said again, pulling away from her sister. "He's not going to know how you feel unless you tell him."

Brittany sat up, nodding, as she wiped her tears. "Okay." She breathed. She looked at both of her sisters. "You guys are the best." She smiled, sniffling.

Jeanette and Eleanor both giggled, leaning in and hugging their older sister together.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the door of the security room opened again and Dave stepped out alone. He walked back over to the cart, putting his hands on the handle and sighing slowly.

"Dave! Is everything okay?" Eleanor said, getting up and walking back to the other end of the cart. Brittany and Jeanette followed. The boys were already standing in front of Dave, looking up at him.

"Yeah, what happened? Alvin asked nervously, stepping closer. Simon and Brittany looked over at him, but said nothing.

Dave turned to Alvin with an odd expression on his face. Alvin couldn't quite tell what it was. Anger? Hurt? Sadness? Fear? No, it looked more like.. disappointment.

He looked back at everyone else. "Well, those two men were security guards from the airline we flew with today." He stopped and cleared his throat. "They told me we've... we've been banned from the airline."

Jeanette gasped and put her hands over her mouth. Everyone else was quiet, staring stiffly at Dave in disbelief.

"B-banned?" Squeaked Theodore, clutching at his hands. "Why, Dave?"

Alvin stooped down, not sure where to look. He knew what was coming next, and he didn't want to hear it. He could feel a sharp pain jabbing at his gut, and he didn't know why. He pushed his paws deep into the pockets of his hoodie for comfort.

He looked around slowly at the Chipettes, who were still standing on the bags behind him. Brittany was glaring murderously at him, her arms folded. He wilted even more under her gaze, and turned back to face Dave.

Dave sighed again, glancing briefly at Alvin. "It doesn't matter right now, Theodore." He replied calmly.

Eleanor stepped forward slowly. "B-but, what about our concerts? What if we need to tour again?" She asked.

Dave shrugged. "I guess we'll have to find another airline."

Silence fell among all of them again. Alvin felt like it was his cue to speak, but he had no idea what to say. His mind was a blur. The pain was getting worse. He turned beside him to his brothers. Simon was staring back at him, his arms also folded. He didn't look angry, as Brittany had, but he still looked serious. Without speaking, he flicked his head towards Dave.

Alvin slightly turned his head away from Simon, nodding slowly. He looked back up at Dave, who was staring out into the airport. He still hadn't moved the cart anywhere.

Alvin opened his mouth to speak, but found himself gaping silently. After a few seconds, he managed to choke out one word. "D-Dave?"

Dave looked back at him. He seemed calm, but that look of disappointment was still rife in his eyes. "Yes, Alvin?"

Alvin's eyes darted down to his own feet, unable to look Dave in the eye any longer. "I.. I'm sorry for what I did on the plane."

Dave remained still for a few seconds. He nodded back at Alvin, his expression unchanging.

"Well, thank you for apologizing, Alvin." He replied, his words slightly husky.

Alvin smiled, feeling the pain disappear instantly. He knew Dave would forgive him. He always did.

"We'll talk about it more once we get home." He continued, before looking back up at the airport. He pushed down on the handle of the cart, and began to wheel it toward the exit.

As Alvin registered what Dave had said, his smile faded. He whipped his head back towards him, confused. "Wait, _more_?"

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter; I feel like there was a little more substance to it than the last one. I'm excited about writing the next few chapters. I'll be sure to update as soon as I can!**

**I've also been writing a brand ****_new _****story since yesterday. It's a bit different to this sort of stuff, but I hope you'll still enjoy it! It's called ****_Chasing Myself_****. Be sure to look out for it in the next couple of weeks!**


	3. Rules

**Apologies for not updating in a while, but it's here at last: Chapter 3! Thank you ****_so _****much for the overwhelming support you guys have shown for this story so far. All the views, the favs, the follows, the reviews; they all mean so much.**

**As always, please leave a review if you have anything to say! :)**

* * *

Dave unlocked the front door of the house and swung it open, pulling everyone's luggage behind him. The Chipmunks and Chipettes scurried in alongside him, with Alvin trailing in last, a gloomy expression on his face. None of the others had spoken to him during the ride home - especially Brittany, who had kept her head turned toward the taxi window the entire time. He understood that they were mad at him, but being ignored made him feel a lot worse than he already had.

Dave closed the door behind everyone before setting the small mountain of luggage down beside it and kicking his shoes off. He then strode over to the kitchen countertop and placed his keys on it.

Jeanette padded forward into the foyer, her paws clasped neatly in front of her. She stopped and shut her eyes, sighing happily.

"It feels so good to be home." She smiled, looking around the house as if she hadn't been inside it in years.

"Yeah." Brittany agreed distantly. She hadn't stopped thinking about Alvin ever since they'd left the airport. She was still furious at him for everything that had happened, but she knew that she needed to talk to him, just like Eleanor had told her. As she turned to Jeanette now, she tried her best to focus on what she was saying, and push her own thoughts aside until the time was right. "Hotels are nice, but I've missed being in my own bed." She continued.

Simon nodded. "It's certainly going to be better than sleeping on the island." He said.

Dave turned to face everyone, pulling his jacket off. He sighed, also feeling relieved to be home. As he looked down at the six of them, his mouth stretched into a small, tired smile.

"Hey guys, why don't you go ahead and take your bags to your room?" He suggested.

Eleanor stopped looking around and turned to Dave. She looked over at the pile of luggage by the door, before turning her gaze to the kitchen. "Okay, but can we eat soon, Dave?" She asked, her eyes growing sad as she looked down at her stomach. "I'm really hungry."

Theodore nodded, taking a few steps forward. "Yeah, me too."

Dave smiled at both of them, before checking his watch. "Sure. I just have to do something first, and then I'll make dinner." He replied, before glancing quickly at Alvin, who didn't seem to notice. Dave looked behind himself at the kitchen, mumbling something about needing to buy food.

One by one, the Chipmunks and Chipettes began grabbing their bags from the pile by the door and wheeling them down the hallway to their shared bedroom.

"I hope I get time to unpack tonight." Brittany thought out loud as she walked. "I still have to organize all my outfits!"

Jeanette sighed from behind her. She'd never understood her sister's obsession with fashion. "They're just clothes, Brittany." She opined.

Brittany looked over her shoulder at Jeanette incredulously. "They're not _just_ clothes." She huffed. "Every outfit has a different purpose. And they all need to be sorted by color, length and occasion as soon as possible!"

Jeanette looked confused. "But how can you sort them under three categories at once?"

Brittany just shrugged. "I have my ways."

Jeanette shook her head slowly in disbelief, smiling. "Do you actually find time to wear all of them?"

Brittany sighed. "Well, no." She admitted. "I haven't even tried most of them on yet. You could have some of them, if you want." She offered casually.

Jeanette shuddered as she pictured herself wearing Brittany's outrageous outfits. "No thanks." She replied, reflexively screwing up her face.

Brittany shrugged again. "Suit yourself." She said, before turning back around and pushing the already-ajar door of their bedroom open. She walked through and pulled her bag over near her bed, with Jeanette following behind her. The others began entering shortly after as they retrieved their own bags from the pile and made their way down the hallway.

* * *

As Alvin began to walk over to get take his bag after the others, Dave stopped him.

"Alvin, could I talk to you for a moment?" He asked.

Alvin stopped walking and turned to face him. He stared at Dave carefully for a few seconds before nodding slowly.

"Yeah, sure." He replied. He glanced down the hallway after the others, before looking back and following Dave.

Dave walked over to the dining table and pulled a chair out, spinning it around so that the front of it was facing him. He sat down, straddling his legs over the sides and leaning forward so that his arms were resting on the back of it, before grabbing another chair and pulling it around to face the first one. He looked back at Alvin and patted the seat in front of him, smiling tiredly again.

Alvin scampered up the side of the chair and sat down, looking up at his guardian.

"So, what's this about?" He asked nervously, even though he was almost certain he already knew.

Dave leaned forward against his chair, exhaling slowly through his nose. "Do you remember when we were on the cruise ship, and you told me that I should start trusting you more?"

Alvin nodded. "Yeah, of course."

"Well, I was a little nervous about doing that at the time. But, after I found you guys on the island, I noticed how much you had changed; how mature you were. I was proud of you, Alvin."

A small smile spread across Alvin's face as he raised an eyebrow cockily. "Well, in a situation like that, you need someone responsible like me." He shrugged. "I was just happy to help out."

Now it was Dave's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Yes, well.." He paused for a moment, and his face became serious. "With what happened on the plane today, I.. I don't think I'll be able to do that again, at least for a while."

Alvin's smile disappeared almost instantly. "Wh.. what are you saying, Dave?"

Dave opened his mouth, hesitating slightly before speaking again. "I trusted you because you proved to me that I could; you earned it. But now, I -" He paused and ran a hand through his hair, glancing down briefly. "You're obviously not ready for that sort of responsibility."

Alvin leaned forward, staring at Dave weakly. "I am, Dave. I just-"

"And it's partly my fault." Dave continued, nodding slowly. "I should've known the timing was wrong. Everyone grows up at different stages. You can't be solely blamed for what you did." Dave sighed slowly, closing his eyes. "But I'm still going to have to ground you for it."

* * *

Meanwhile, Simon, Theodore and the Chipettes were sitting around in the bedroom, their bags lying unceremoniously on the floor next to their bunks. All five of them were feeling too tired to even think about unpacking; even Brittany had changed her mind.

"What do you think Dave's saying to Alvin?" Theodore asked, breaking the silence amongst them. He was sitting sideways on his bed, which was the closest one to the floor in the bunk he shared with his brothers. The three girls were sitting opposite him on Eleanor's bed, and Simon was standing in between everyone.

Simon shrugged. "I'd say it has something to do with what happened at the airport." He said, before crossing his arms and sighing. "Hopefully he's trying to talk some sense into him." He added quietly.

Jeanette looked around at the others timidly. "M-maybe he feels bad about what he did." She said.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "I doubt it." She huffed, folding her own arms. "He never feels bad about anything else. Why would this be any different?"

"But he apologized at the airport." Eleanor pointed out.

Brittany turned to face her. "Open your eyes, Ellie." She groaned. "He only did it so he wouldn't get in trouble. If he really meant it, do you think he'd still be doing stuff like this all the time?" She raised her paw towards the door.

Simon nodded. "This is the worst thing he's ever done.. well, apart from getting us stranded on that island. I hope he feels some sort of guilt, but.. I don't know if he does. If he hasn't by now, he probably never will."

Theodore shifted around on his bed, looking uncomfortable. "I-I don't think we should talk about Alvin like this when he's not here." He piped up, sensing the tension building. "It's not very nice."

Simon looked down and sighed deeply, before turning to Theodore and giving him a small smile. "I know, Theo; I'm sorry. I just.. don't know what's going to happen now. I mean, this affects all of us, and it's going to affect our careers as well."

"I thought Dave said we could find another airline." Eleanor said.

Simon nodded. "We probably will, but we won't be able to make all the stops we usually do." He admitted. "Our tours are always going to be shorter than they used to be."

There was a brief silence between all of them again, before Simon spoke up once more.

"Anyway," He said softly. "Theo's right. We should try and talk about something else. There's still two weeks of Summer left until school; we might as well enjoy them."

Jeanette's face lit up at the mention of school. "Ooh, I almost forgot about school." She smiled, leaning back and pressing her paws against Eleanor's bed. "I could write an essay about our time on the island!"

Brittany groaned again. "I don't want to think about essays now, Jean. I'll be doing that enough when I actually.. get.." Her words became muffled as her mouth stretched into a wide yawn. She lifted her paw to cover it as she squeezed her eyes shut. She turned to Jeanette as she lowered her paw again. "See? You're already getting me tired just talking about it." She complained, frowning. Jeanette and Eleanor both giggled.

Theodore shut his eyes as he yawned too, not bothering to try and hide it with his paws. He sighed and flopped backwards onto his bed, spreading his arms out. "I hope we get to eat soon." He said, rubbing at his eyes with his palms

Simon turned to look at the digital clock sitting on the bedside table next to Theodore's bed. It's glowing green numbers read "8:49pm".

"I'm sure Alvin and Dave won't be too much longer." He assured him, before looking out the window above the table at the dimly-lit neighborhood.

* * *

Alvin's eyes narrowed and he stood up on his seat. "Wait, what?" He blurted angrily. "That's so unfair!"

Dave held his arms forward and shrugged. "I don't know what else to do, Alvin!" He replied, sounding desperate. "I keep giving you chances, and nothing changes. What do you want me to do?"

Alvin pressed his paws together. "Just give me one more chance, Dave!" He pleaded frantically. "I'll be better, I promise! I just need one m-"

"No, Alvin." Dave interrupted, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, but you're being grounded, and that's final."

Alvin sat back down and crossed his arms, facing down at the floor. "This is bullsh-"

"Hey, watch your mouth!" Dave shouted, standing up.

Alvin jumped at Dave's sudden outburst, his eyes widening with shock. His flicked his head up to look at him as he closed his mouth. Dave had never yelled at him before.

Dave slid his chair out of the way and stood in front of Alvin, holding his arms out from his sides.

"Do you think I want to be doing this?" He asked sternly. "Do you think I enjoy having to discipline you?"

"So don't, then!" Alvin shot back, raising his voice.

"I have to, Alvin!" Dave responded, his voice just as loud. "You're not giving me a choice here!" He gestured towards the hallway. "Everyone has been banned from using an _entire airline_ because of what you did today!"

Alvin glanced away from Dave, looking more uncomfortable by the second. "W-we can find another one!" He answered weakly.

"That's not the point!" Dave replied. "You need to understand that what you did was wrong, otherwise it's just going to keep happening!"

"I _do_ understand!" Alvin argued.

Dave shook his head. "You don't, Alvin."

"I-I do; I really do, Dave!" Alvin stammered. "Just please don't ground me!"

Dave sighed in frustration. "Alvin.."

"I-I'll do whatever you say!"

"Alvin, stop."

"I'll never do anything bad again!"

"Alvin, that's _enough_!" Dave asserted, raising his voice once more.

Alvin jolted again and closed his mouth.

Dave put his hands on his hips and stared back into Alvin's startled face. "Now, I.. I'm going to lay down some rules." He told him. "If you don't follow these rules, there will be consequences. Do you understand?"

Alvin slumped on his seat, feeling desperate. "C'mon Dave, you don't have to do-"

"Do you _understand_, Alvin?" Dave repeated louder.

There was silence between them for a few seconds. Alvin shut his mouth again and tilted his head towards the floor, before nodding slowly.

Dave nodded as well. "Okay." He said. He started pacing back and forth quickly in front of Alvin's chair, glancing down at the floor every few steps. He held up a finger. "Rule number one:" He began. "You're going to be in bed by 8 o'clock every night."

Alvin's eyes grew wide, as he flicked his head back up again. "No way!" He argued. "That's way too earl-"

"Rule number two:" Dave continued, holding up a second finger as he walked. "No TV for a month."

Alvin recoiled, looking as if he'd just been slapped in the face. "A _month_?" He repeated in disbelief. "But we always watch TV together every ni-"

"Rule number three:" Dave stopped pacing and stood in front of Alvin again, raising a third finger. "You're not allowed to leave the house for two weeks."

Alvin stood up on his chair again. "What?" He shouted. "But that's the rest of Summer!"

Dave pursed his lips and put his other hand back on his hip again. "Considering what you did, you're lucky I'm not making it any longer." He replied forcefully.

Alvin opened his mouth to continue, but thought better of it and closed it again.

Dave rubbed tiredly at his face. "Anyway, that's all I have to say." He looked down at his watch. "It's almost 9 now." He said, looking back at Alvin and flicking his head towards the hallway. "Off you go."

Alvin's shifted his gaze over to the hallway, before looking back at Dave again. "But-"

"Now, Alvin."

Alvin let his mouth close again. He scrunched his paws into fists at his sides as he felt his fur heating up in frustration. Realizing that he wasn't about to change Dave's mind, he turned silently and jumped off his chair. Lowering his head, he began padding across the polished wooden floor towards the hallway.

Once he'd walked about halfway, he stopped and turned to Dave again.

"I haven't even had dinner yet." He complained moodily.

Dave turned from where he was pushing the chairs back around the dining table. "You can go without dinner tonight after what happened." He said, looking grim.

Alvin couldn't help himself from groaning out loud. "But I haven't eaten all day." He whined.

Dave shrugged. "Well, maybe it'll help you think about what you did." He replied.

"But I'm so hungry. My stomach could, like, shrivel up or something!"

Ignoring Alvin, Dave straightened up and turned his attention to the hallway behind Alvin.

"Okay guys, who wants dinner?" He called to the others.

Alvin frowned in the silence that followed. "Why do _they_ get dinner?" He asked, as a loud 'click' and a soft creaking noise came from behind him.

Dave looked back down at him and sighed, closing his eyes and placing a hand over his face. "I don't want to have this discussion anymore, Alvin. I'm very tired, and I have a headache. I need you to go to your room, now. Please."

The sounds of giggling and loud chattering were getting closer to the both of them. Alvin barely noticed as he continued to stare at Dave in stunned silence.

"Fine." He said finally. Without another word, he spun around again and continued walking, muttering furiously under his breath and pushing his fingers hard against his palms. Just as he made it to the hallway, Simon, Theodore and the Chipettes emerged at the same time, laughing and talking amongst themselves. When they saw Alvin, their smiles and their conversations quickly faded. He walked past them silently, his expression stony. His vision was fixated firmly on the door of the bedroom ahead of him.

"A-Alvin?" Theodore began as his oldest brother passed him. "Is everything okay?"

Alvin kept walking as if he hadn't heard, not even bothering to look back. As he reached the far end of the hall, he disappeared through the gap in the bedroom door. Moments later, it swung shut behind him with another loud 'click'.

* * *

**I had a lot of fun with this chapter; coming up with punishments and all. :)**

**What did you think? Did Alvin deserve to be grounded? Was his punishment too severe? Let me know your thoughts in the comments! Chapter 4 will be up as soon as it's written!**


End file.
